Side Affects
by To Destination
Summary: Witnessing side affects of leukemia, how do they handle this child prodigy when he comes to seigaku, and joins the tennis club. will they reveal his previous condition or let him have a chance at a happier life. FujiRyoma just to warn you there is yoai.
1. it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own pot if I did I would be the happiest girl on earth.

Side affects

Ch.1

As I waited for my cousin, I noticed that people were staring at her. Who wouldn't, I have long black hair with a blue tint and am an attractive woman at that, so it was common for me.

The reason my cousin was in America the first place was he was diagnosed with leukemia. Also her uncle and aunt knew a doctor who was known for treating cancers of all types. It also worked out since Ryoma stayed with a friend, and a rival at tennis. Ryoma was a really strong player who beat his dad who was the great samurai, who almost became the best player in the world. Since he just completed his treatment he wasn't allowed to play until the school year started.

He was originally was going to go to seigaku before but it was postponed until he was well. So when he had a private tutor who not only caught him up but made it where his IQ was high enough to be an 8th grader or possibly a 9th grader. When I had asked aunty about this instead of uncle, since he was busy with his perverted magazines. She had replied he would be put in his 3rd year, so he would become a 9th grader, 2 years a head.

As I saw Ryoma walking toward me I had one thought in my head, he's like a cat. The reason I compared him was because of his big eyes that are shaped like a cat. Not to mention how he could be nice or just ignore you, which is the common case scenario. He loved to cuddle, and not to mention how he curled up like most felines would do, then of course the way he stretched when he woke up. Then there was also the fact he took a lot of naps. So I couldn't help but compare him to cat since his personality and habits were so similar.

If I remember correctly a little girl at the hospital where he was being treated called him a cat boy. Then the nurses took a liking to calling him cat eyes, I found out all of this when we got our weakly update on his condition.

As I snapped out of my thought I saw Ryoma walking toward me while trying to stay awake. I went up to him and hugged him and noticed he was starting to gain back some of the weight he lost slowly. He also started to close his eyes so I had to shake him to wake up. Once we got his entire luggage and his cat carrier with his prized Himalayan mountain cat Kaurapin. Once we made it to the car he fell asleep in his seat as I started the care.

Since the clock read: 5:00 p.m. I decided we should get something to eat. I decided to take Ryoma to get some food. When we arrived at this lovely shush restaurant I heard was delicious, and I knew Ryoma loved Japanese food.

When I the cat boy up and lead him in he was still half a sleep, I couldn't blame him since he just came from a different time zone. As we walked in there was a big crowd of students from Ryoma's new school, judging from the uniforms. When I walked in I noticed there were 5 or 6 but I didn't count since it would like I'm staring at them.

We grabbed a seat and I ordered a simple platter of eel and some rice for both me and Ryoma. On the eel I ended up not getting a small order since Ryoma looked like he was sick and it would get worse. Once we ordered the food and tea I picked up a book titled after treatment for leukemia1.

From the distance I saw Ryoma getting worse and decided to go get the pain relief medicine prescribed. On my way out I was stopped by a young man older than Ryoma with side burns. He asked me where I was going, I said to get medicine and asked him to watch over Ryoma real quick. When I came back in the guy with side burns ran to me and told me he was burning up. I asked to use the phone he pointed it to me, and I ran and called the ambulance.

As soon as I got back I panicked and sat down by him trying to steady my anxiety. When the ambulance came I asked "what if he has a relapse?" The people from ambulance I said to follow in my car so they could treat him properly. I just sat down and grabbed my tea and sipped it.

When one of the students came up to me and asked what's wrong with him. I replied "he just got back from his treatment; he should be getting better not worse."

Then the one who I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl said "what did he get treated for?"

The responding answer that made all silent came out in small whisper "leukemia."

TBC…………………

Thanks to those who review but I'm not going to beg for them. I do hope you enjoy it since I had to look up information to write this. Be happy I'm giving my social life up for this.


	2. insight of it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

Well on this chapter it's like a retelling of the story but instead you hear other versions about what happened in the shop from different eyes. The reason for this chapter is I'm not sure this is going to be a yoai. So that is why id like you to tell me if you want a yoai, if you do say yes it will probably be Fuji/Ryoma if not there wont be any pairings from the show, or might make my own and put it in. If you don't tell me soon it's going to be a _yoai!!!!_

Side Affects

Ch.2

_Taka's view /pov._

The shop was quite busy today since some of the tennis team and or friends came over to my family's restaurant. When I heard the door open I saw a young woman with long black hair with a bluish tint, she was quit attractive especially her smile.

That when I noticed a sleep kid behind her, he had big cat like eyes and was half a sleep. Once I got there order I noticed he was very thin and looked sick, once they ordered I noticed a book called "after treatment for leukemia." I assumed she was worried to and ran to the car to get medicine and on the way out she asked me to keep an eye on him. When I was about to object I realized she must have reason to ask so I checked on him.

_End of Taka's view/pov._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Eiji's view/pov. _

As I was telling Fujiko about how my sister used the last of my tooth paste I noticed he had his eyes opened a little. When I saw he was staring at the kid who was half asleep I blurted out "ochibi is cute, nyah." The response I got was a smile and I noticed dark aura was around him saying 'dare to say that again'.

_End of Eiji's view/pov._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oishi's view/pov._

When I saw the dark aura and Eiji near by I had a feeling it wouldn't end well. I was sure what Eiji said hit a nerve since he had good judgment when it came to feelings.

End of Oishi's view/pov.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Fuji's view/pov._

When Eiji said that I know he was right, but the way he said he sounded like he liked him. I noticed though he looked kind of sick, but the way he had his eyes half closed was quite endearing. Then I noticed the girl reading the book which I know Eiji must have saw because of his eye sight. The title read "after treatment for leukemia" and I just knew he had suffered from it.

End of Fuji's view/pov.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Taka's view/pov._

When I realized this was the reason for the small order I checked his head to make sure he was okay. When I felt his head he was burning up and barely conscious so I ran to get her. As I ran I almost collided into her and I told her. The next thing I know she asks me where the phone is and comes back and checks on the kid with a fever and she panics. She then is getting hysterical and said "what if he has a relapse?" The person who it was for was the ambulance when they took him away. Since they left her it must have been serious.

I was panicking on what to do to help then someone asked what wrong with him. The attractive women said "he just got back from his treatment; he should be getting better not worse."

Then I hear Fuji who has brown hair and closed eyes slightly open, not to mention his gender was hard to tell. "What did he get treated for?" were the words that came out.

She was hesitant to say and when she said it was barely whisper "leukemia." After that was said nobody dare break the silence for fear of what to do next.

_End of Taka's view/pov._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I hope you like it, even though it's more of an insight of the first chapter. So I decided the first one to review and say this story is to be a yoai or no yoai, then that's what it is(maybe). Please pick a yoai I want a Fuji/Ryoma pairing.


	3. the hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

In this chapter I am forced to add my own character so I can add one of the most entertaining ones to the story. Last time it ends with everyone becoming silent because of the mention of leukemia, so now for ch.3  also I read the mangas of PoT over again so I can figure out how to portray this character, so I hope you like it. Also id like to mention that I will give the links to where I got info on leukemia, so feel free to check it out. Oh yeah and this chapter is more of an informant about his condition.

Side Affects

Ch.3

When I walked down the hospital corridor, which was packed, taking my first break in 5 hours. I heard my name being called "Kanna" and turned and ended up looking into a mirror. I noticed I had bags under my eyes from working a double shift the last few weeks. My blue hair that was disheveled in the pig tails, and my eye lids were getting heavy.

As I kept walking drinking coffee which what was keeping me going. Then I heard a yell "Kanna" and I turned and I saw my little brother coming toward me. I recognized his blue hair and called out to Shinji.

He then muttered "mom told me to come ask you if you're going to be home for dinner. I don't know why she made me do it, when she could have called; it's not fair I have to do everything. You should have it harder. (Still muttering)."

My reply was an exaggerated sigh "stop muttering twerp, I have to get back to work. " I could tell my voice my voice was very low since I was exhausted.

When I was about to tell him go home I saw a young boy a bit younger than Shinji. The kid was surrounded by nurses and doctors so I knew it must be serious. So I ran over to help, we got him to a room.

In this room the doctor said "he suffered from Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia which is more common with children. The cause was a combination of viruses a child and exposure to large amount of radiation. He recently had chemotherapy, and just got back from America today." Then after that they gave him some medicine and let him rest.

So when I went outside of the room I saw a group of students with a young woman who looked like she had cried. So I went up to see if they needed something, and found out the young woman was nanako, Ryoma's cousin. I took them to an empty to room to explain what he suffered from.

The explanation was "**Acute lymphoblastic leukemia** (**ALL**), also known as **acute lymphocytic leukemia**, is a cancer of the white blood cells, characterized by the overproduction and continuous multiplication of malignant and immature white blood cells in the bone marrow. It is a hematological malignancy. It is fatal if left untreated as ALL spreads into the bloodstream and other vital organs quickly. ALL is most common in childhood with a peak incidence of 4-5 years of age. Now at least 50 of childhood ALL are considered curable. Acute refers to the undifferentiated, immature state of the circulating lymphocytes, and that the disease progresses rapidly. Also symptoms can include unexplained fever."

I found out that the students that accompanied Nanako-san were the ones who saw what happened. Once I saw there reactions to what I had said I remembered I left my brother somewhere.

A moment later there came Shinji who said "why did you leave me? Do you hate me that much, I've been called annoying before, but I didn't think they meant it. Is that why people tell me to shut up….."

He then said "who are they? Don't tell me you prefer hanging out with other kids but not me. What did I ever do to make you hate me?"

He stopped once Nanako-san started to cry and excused himself to go home. Once he left I told them they could see Ryoma, in a few minutes. So I asked what there names were and Nanako said she did not know any of there names. Once the introductions were done (I'm tired of typing), I let them go to his room he was put in.

When we headed down the hall I saw Nanako go in and sit on the chair beside her cousin. The students came in when she made a kind gesture to get them to enter the room. The site I saw was quite endearing, I knew, when the one named Tezuka smiled and disappeared a moment after, his face emotionless again.

The sight that we met was a little boy curled up on his side and mouth opened slightly to breathe. His disheveled hair sticking out everywhere, and the tubes attached to the monitor on his arm hanging off of the bed. Fuji who happened to have his camera snapped pictures which caused something to happen. The little boy named Ryoma stirred and you could see one eye open a little.

………………………TBC………………………TBC……………………

Okay so there is ch.3 and some links, but before I forget if you have any ideas you may want me to include please tell them to me.

Cites where I got my info from:(if they dont show up just check my profile and ill post them there)


	4. getting better

**Side Affects**

**ch.4**

**(Ryoma's pov.)**

As I woke up, I tried to open my eyes, but found I could only crack one eye open. From what I could tell, the annoying clicking noise that woke me up was a camera, so I just buried my head under the blanket again. A few minutes later I heard an unknown voice mention medication must be affecting me.

My only thought was 'Che' which I would have said if my head wasn't spinning. So instead I settled on glaring at the person who disrupted my sleep. Even if my glare was more like pout than an actual glare. After a minute I realized I couldn't see without everyone looking like blobs. The next thing I know I stick my hand out and poke the closest blob. I later found out that the blob was the smiling tensai. As I kept poking it, I heard it chuckle. Then I heard a soft giggle of my cousin Nanako. After what seemed like hours to me, I started to fall into a deep sleep.

The obnoxious blobs woke me up some time later with their obnoxious noise. Once I was up I saw that they were not just blobs but instead students from a school. I was just staring at them trying to see without my vision becoming to blurry, trying to figure out what happened. So when I spot Nanako I just stared at her confused.

My cousin, after noticing my unmoving stare, says, "You came down with a fever."

I quietly reply, "When can I leave?"

She just sighs and answers, "Once the doctor says you can leave. I know that you just got out of the hospital but we have to make sure you're alright."

When I was about to retort, but decided against it. So I turned to my other side facing the regulars. When I saw them I turned to lie on my back but someone in front of the bed kept looking at me. I choose to lie on my stomach and hide under the covers. That way I could ignore everyone in the room.

After ignoring them for a while I turned to Nanako and stated, "I'm hungry."

She just replied, "How long were you going to ignore us if you weren't hungry."

I just say, "Until I fell asleep, and who are all of these people?"

Nanako sighed saying, "You poke one them, completely ignore them, and now you want to know."

"Actually before everybody looked like a giant blob," I said as I looked around, seeing their reactions.

Most jaws were hanging wide open, another was smiling, and one looked like he didn't care.

I heard in the background:

"Oishiii, do I look like a blob, Nyah? "(Eiji) (You don't need to say who it is, let us guess )

"No Eiji, you don't it's just the medicine."(Oishi)

"Hmm...blobs...maybe side affects from the medicine...more data..._scribble_"(Inui)

"Do we really look that way? I mean I thought we looked normal."(Taka)

"Interesting way of looking at things, ne, Tezuka?"(Fuji)

"..."(Tezuka)

Nanako left soon after to get something light to eat for me. I decided to try to annoy some of the Regulars who I was introduced to. At first I decided to bug Eiji by starring at him. Within minutes he looked nervous.

At that moment Fuji decided to intervene by opening his icy blue eyes and starred at me. So I starred at him to show I wasn't going to back down. I distinctively heard muttering about me not backing down from a challenge, not to mention the scribbling in the book. After a few minutes I heard Nanako coming back with food.

She brought me some miso soup, which didn't look to bad, and some rice with soy sauce. She handed it to me and I began to eat. After I was halfway through she handed me a small bowl of rice with a small plastic container of soy sauce. I finished all the food which was hard since I usually don't eat that much.

When they were leaving I waved and started to fall asleep. Nanako mentioned that I was going to Seigaku. As soon as they were gone she asked me if I wanted to join the tennis club, and that I could as long as I would eat healthy and drink plenty of water and milk. The only bad thing was that I could no longer have my favorite grape Ponta. After I agreed, she told me I could go home in a day or so, which made me a very happy kid. Hospitals stink.

On my last day I saw a whole group of students with a tennis bags speaking to a doctor. I heard part of the conversation. "Could you explain why Jirou sleeps all the time?"

The doctor responded, "It is a part of a disorder, that cant be treated."

I heard a sigh and one of the kids say "Kabji, grab Jirou"

The one called Kabji simply said "usu." They walked out as Nanako and I were leaving. Soon I decided to sit down since I was tired. She said that I wasn't as tired as usual.

When I got up and she told me, "You should eaten more earlier". But that would have made me sick. We were almost out when we were stopped by the doctor.

He said "Since he just is got over the cancer we compiled this information on how to handle what ever symptoms that may arise. We also have a list of medicines that will help with joint pain he may feel."

From a distance I heard an arrogant voice say "Doctor could I have a word with you?" The doctor said good bye to us and walked over. The arrogant person asked "What was so important that I had to wait for you? What problem is more important than ore-sama's problem?"

The doctor said through gritted teeth "The child has just recently finished chemotherapy for a type of cancer."

Then 'Ore-sama' said "I'd like you to fix Jirou so he doesn't sleep all the time."

The doctor said in an angry voice "You made me rush for this? Do you know how series cancer cases can get; I just wanted to help him get out of here as soon as possible. After all, it is torture for a young child to be stuck in a hospital for a year. But fine let's go see what we can do for Jirou." He walked off leaving many guilty faces in his wake.

This summer went by slow for me, since I had to eat healthy and drink lots of milk and NO PONTA! I was slowly working on stamina, and power. After 2 months of working out and increasing my training load by wearing lead weights, I got to play a real match. I was gaining weight back at a healthy rate, and if you didn't know any better, you could say I looked perfectly healthy. I was so happy that I was finally allowed to go to the street courts I ran all the way there.

As I reached the courts I saw a group of tennis players and challenged a serious, tall dark hair guy called Tachibana Kippei. When we played I used my twist serve, and to say he wasn't expecting that was probably the understatement of the century. After the first 2 serves he figured out how to return it. When it came over the net I twisted my body and slammed it over with my cyclone smash(the one used against sanada in the anime).

By the time the score I was 5-3 I was exhausted. So that is when I decided to use my left hand for the first time during the set. Also used the split step to keep up and once I finished the game nobody knew how to respond. Once it was over I walked to a bench before my knees gave in.

Tachibana came over and asked if I was okay, I just said it was my first match in over 6 months. The group asked me to eat at a fast food place but I declined.

"Is there a reason for not wanting to eat there?"

"Yeah, it's just my body can't handle it yet, and I don't want to go back to the hospital."

"Hmm, why were you in the hospital before?" he asked.

I fidgeted before saying "A while back I was in chemotherapy."

"Oh", he replied.

"I think I'll just go home and eat, you guys could probably come over, Nanako won't mind."

After arguing for a while, they finally agreed, part of the reason was because they would worry I would pass out from over exertion.

When we walked I said "ignore anything my stupid oyaji says." I was told to respect my elders.

As we approached my house, we saw the old man laying on the porch. He saw me and asked me if I was okay, and I said yes. He then grinned like a Cheshire cat and said "So you'll bring friends over, but not girls. Oh kami what did I do to deserve this."

Needles to say, they were quite shocked, especially when he just left and went to read his magazines. When he was reading them Nanako called him a pervert and said called us for lunch, after confiscating the magazines that is.

We all ate in the back since there wasn't enough room in the dining room. After I was done Nanako emerged to give me a pill which made me drowsy. I told my new friends about the side affect of the pill, and they left. I ended up spending a lot of days training with them.

Once school started I joined the team, and when Oishi recognized me, he started to panic about my health. I gave him the doctor's note that said I could. They had come up with the idea of me joining the ranking matches if I beat a non-regular member. The reason was I was in my 3rd year because of my test results.

I eventually made it to a regular spot, and there was a lot of practice. The first time I really showed that I suffered from Leukemia was when I was running and had to stop because of a fever and didn't eat that much. The only good part was I never had to drink Inui juice.


	5. Revealing feelings

If you don't want to read my pointless rambling I don't really care. I would of posted sooner, except that im using someone else's since my word isn't working. I hope you enjoy it, also thanks to my beta reader jhvh777 for helping with my bad grammar and spelling. So thanks for those who review. I should probably work on my speech soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis, if I did Ryoma and Fuji would be a couple.

Side Affects

ch.4

When it finally came time to face a non-regular they decided I should

play a freshman first. During the match, I kept him running all over

until I decided to end it. Let's just say he didn't come close to

winning a point from me.

The second match was with a second year named Arai, and I actually had

to try. Even though I had to work harder, I didn't have to work that

much harder. As I played him, I got very annoyed about how most of his

balls came close to hitting me so on my serve I got revenge. My

kickserve almost hit him and he got caught off guard. This kickserve

would have put my old man's to shame. After that he didn't come close

to scoring a point so I decided to shock them by using a powerful

technique that Tachibana couldn't stop.

I used my left hand to score the last point. I used an average serve so

he could return it, and I could show off. My opponent lobbed it, I went

for it, and used the cyclone smash. Once it hit the ground you could

see a mark from where it hit. That's when I noticed people staring and

I knew they were impressed. So I merely walked off the court after

saying good game, walking to where the regulars were sitting.

At the beginning of school the regulars and I became friends.

They were

all harmless, although the greeting from Kikumaru wasn't. The two

things that I feared would happen were my ribs or my lungs getting

crushed depending on the hug. Most cases my face turned a shade of blue

similar to Inui's blue vinegar eyes (seen in the anime when they went

bowling). That was the point where Oishi would stop Eiji but instead

Fuji stopped him instead. He didn't even move from his spot when this

dark energy started coming from him and that made Kikumaru stop.

"YOU'RE A LEFTY?!" (Momo)

"You don't have to yell, baka he's right next to you"(Kaidoh)

"What did you say Mamushi?"(Momo)

(Fighting continues)

(Ignoring the fighting)

"99.9 chance that I underestimated your skill level, this can't be

right data never fails. I will have to get new data."(Inui)

"You did well, but are you sure that you should use that smash with your

condition?"(Oishi)

"Why didn't you tell us you were this good? Nyah"(who could it be)

"Ne who knew you were as powerful as cute"(Fuji)

"..."(rest of regulars)

"So Tezuka he can enter the ranking matches?"(Oishi)

"Yes"(Tezuka)

"Mada mada dane"

After a while, I noticed that Fuji would stare at me with his eyes open

when he thought nobody was looking. He knew I knew but never stopped.

At first I wanted to hide but then I realized he was testing me, so I

wouldn't back down. That was my first mistake that lead him to do the

craziest thing.

It all started when I was on the roof trying to sleep after eating the

Japanese food Nanako made me. When I was almost asleep I heard a voice

call my name in a soothing tone. The voice was accompanied by a soft

poke. Since I couldn't pretend after awhile I just rolled over to my

stomach. By rolling onto my stomach I made my second mistake.

Fuji just laughed and said "Nice butt" with open eyes.

I just sat up and said "What did you say?"

"Do you have a fever? Your face is all red."(Fuji)

I just growled as I said "Leave me alone"

"Well I meet you at the gates after school"(Fuji)

"Don't bet on it"

After I gave up on sleep I headed to the classroom. When I was there I

heard the most annoying girl, along with the coaches grand daughter who

stuttered. Instead of looking at them I went to my seat, where I ended

up falling asleep. The next thing I know is class is over and Fuji is

shaking me awake. After him telling me I was going to be late to

practice I ran leaving behind the messenger. As soon as I got there I

realized practice was cancelled and Fuji was blocking the door.

So I said casually "could you please move"

"I could, but im comfortable"(Fuji)

"What do you want?"

"You"(Fuji)

"Yadda, what do you want from me?"

"A date"(Fuji)

"Yadda"

When I went to the door to try to move him from his spot sitting against

the door I fell. When I saw I my knees where on his lap, my face

resembled a tomato. As I tried to get up I was pulled into his lap and

snaked an arm around me. My limbs were kicking and he held on tighter.

So after a minute I decided to reason with the insane yet sane person.

"Let me go, or I'll sue you for molesting me"

"If you do that I will have to actually molest you so you're not

lying"(Fuji)

"What do I have to do so you will let me get up?"

"Go on a date with me"(Fuji)

"Fine"

Once he let me up, he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. The next

thing I know his mouth is on mine and I open my mouth in shock, my body

frozen. He used this chance and plunges his tongue in my mouth in a

gentle manner. After that he let me go and decided to walk me home.

Since I was still in shock and blushing he led me to my house. How he

knew where I lived was something I would rather not know. After a

minute he decides to slip his hand on to my lower back. After a minute

I feel the hand on my butt, when I try to get away he squeezes it

causing me to yelp. After that I just let him lead me, his hand still

not moving but in circles. When I get to my house he squeezed again

before removing his hand.

Right before he let go I mumbled about 'getting him in his sleep.'

Right as I walked in the door he called out to me.

"I never knew you felt that way about me, and I thought I would be

getting you, Ryoma"(Fuji)

I just had a look of a deer in front of headlights. So I just walked

inside knowing my dad was going to tease me. As I saw him I walked

quickly toward my room, my escape. All the while ignoring the comment

'finally getting some action, is it a blond?' from my dad. Until I hear

my mom yelling at him about his magazines.

The reason I wanted to distance myself was because I knew even with

treatment my time was limited. For that reason I wanted Fuji to be the

one to own me completely.

tbc...

hope you liked this chapter

review if you want to, also any ideas you have could help.


	6. begining of the sleep over, thing

Well I appreciate the reviews, also thanks to my beta reader jhvh777. Also I would like to ask if anyone would be willing to help if I involve a lemon which of now is undecided. Also don't have any more to say. So enjoy the chapter.

Side Affects

ch.5

As I waited for Momo to pick me up, I realized I liked Fuji. When I was in America I figured I was at least bi, and now realized I was gay. So the next time I saw him I would tell him. My dad would be crushed to hear this. After a few minutes I finally realized how early it was and started to think murderous thoughts about my dad. Today I was going to ask if Fuji would stay at the house with me this week. The reason I wanted to ask was because of my parents and Nanako would be going to the U.S. Even though I knew he would be delighted to stay, I knew he would tease me about it, just for the fun of it. Maybe this way it would be easier to get my emotion across.

This brought up a theory that stated "if you want to feel confident, act confident" (it'snot plagiarism; if you want I can tell you who said it) When Momo finally arrived he looked like he was going to faint since I was up early. Since I was curious, while blushing I asked "does Fuji want to be with me, or a one night stand?" So he pulled the bike over so he wouldn't crash.

"Wh..why do you need to know this?"

"My time is limited and I want him to be my first."

"No I mean why are you asking me?"

"You're too young to be thinking about this. Let's just drop the subject."

During practice I was distracted and Oishi called me off the courts. When I went over there I just said it was nothing. After school I went up to Fuji and asked to speak to him on the roof. When were up on the roof I said "My families going out of town. Would you like to stay with me?"

"I would like to, but moving in with a person who haven't proved even like you that's different."

"If I prove I like you will you stay with me for the week?"

"Yes but only if you show you care."

The next thing I know is I'm walking up to him and pulling on the neck of the uniform. When he is down low enough I press my lips against his. When I'm pulling away he just deepens the kiss. All the while pushing me to the ground to straddle my hips. All the while never breaking the kiss, when he pulls away I'm panting heavily.

"Since I'm going to stay I need to go pick up my stuff, we can go together." With that being said he drags me to his place to get his belongings. When we reach his home, there is a brown haired boy with a scar on his face. Also a guy wearing outdated purple shirts, who seemed to have an obnoxious voice. To say I wasn't surprised with Fuji's greeting to his brother was an understatement. He went up and hugged his brother from behind, and I felt a bit jealous. I guess he sensed it, so he turned to his brother and said "I'm sorry I found a new love interest."

The look on Yuuta's face would put a baboon's face to shame. Once he turned to stare at me, Fuji put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Yuuta then said something that sounded like poor soul. After he grabbed his things we headed over to my house. When we finally arrived I got the spare key and unlocked the door.

We took the luggage to my room where I just sat while he looked around the room. The next thing I know is he's kissing me, nibbling on my neck causing me to moan. I'm not even sure what's going on but it feels so good, when he's done biting my neck I see a red mark that I won't be able to cover. That's not the end of it, since I can feel his hands caressing me. When he starts to move down lower my cat comes in and begs for attention, which I gave Kauripin.

After we stopped we go down to eat, since it was late we ordered sushi from Taka's family restaurant. When he arrives and sees the mark on my neck he leaves blushing. Then I see my shirts ruffled and my face read. From that point Iknew tomorrow would a nightmare.

Till the next chapter

. Hope you enjoyed it, I would have made it longer but I want to kill the computer now.


	7. it ends

Disclaimer I don't own the prince of tennis, even if I said I did would you believe me?

Well I'm going to attempt to write a lemon, I will be finishing this story soon. I also found the secret of giving a speech its considering it a glaring contest as you say your speech. Oh also the lemon in here is my first one, so I'm not sure how it will turn off, and those who don't want to read it will be in italics. Also the yaoi part won't be descriptive, if you want to read one find a story that is rated m okay. You will still get what I am saying.

Side Affects

Ch. 7

Ryoma's pov.

My predictions about the next day were right. As soon as I entered Taka kept asking if I was okay and wouldn't stop blushing. Not to mention I wasn't feeling to good, and I knew time was running out. So that day I decided to tell him I'm ready. After my English class nap the day went by slow, when lunch came I was so happy. Today I couldn't eat since my stomach was so upset.

During the time when Fuji stayed I was always scared he would try something, but I knew he respected me. When I let him cook we ended up ordering sushi since I couldn't stand his cooking. A few times I was cornered, or what others would call molested. A few times at the public court he showed public affection which was embarrassing. He even picked up my cat a new collar, which was lime green, and neon pink, with a bell that looked like a cowbell. Then there was that occasion where my dad called and Fuji answered. All I know is he implied doing something with my dad and me was happy I at least had attraction to one of the genders.

The next week we were at a tournament against Fudomine which Tachibana is the captain of. When we arrived I went up to Tachibana, Shinji, and Kamio to talk to. Fuji who I guessed didn't like how friendly they were, came up and kissed me while his hands held me up to him. When he was done I was blushing and angry. After I just ignored him and talked to who I was before. After a moment I noticed my friends shocked faces and Fuji's dark energy radiated from him. So he came up and just put an arm around my waist, and looked a bit protective.

When the matches started our first doubles match started and we won but lost the second one by default. After that we won singles 3, but when it came to singles 2 that's when it happened. I was winning, using both hands to avoid Shinji's spot, but once I won after a struggle. Once it was over I collapsed from exhaustion. The first person to get to me was Fuji along with the rest of the team. Once I was pulled into arms I was taken home since all I needed was rest.

Once I was there I noticed I was still in Fuji's arm. So to get my point across to him I called him "Shusuke" while cuddling in to his arms.

"Saa, what was that Ryoma?"

I said "Shusuke" while I moved so I was straddling him, even though while I moved I kneed his lower private part causing him to groan.

"Because I'm ready to you know" I purred.

"Are you sure?"

"_Please Shusuke" as I closed the space between our face and kissed him._

"_Okay" as he changed positions so he was straddling me. The next thing I know is my shirt is off and the rest of my cloth is was thrown across the room._

_The next thing I notice is the kiss is getting heated up and I can't think anymore. When I felt something probing my entrance I knew what was next. Then he entered me, it hurt but the pain was manageable. After he moved I really started enjoy it, when it was over he pulled out. After a minute I fell asleep, since I was depleted of energy. _

We never did that again, because soon after I went to the hospital, for good. During my stay Shusuke came to visit daily, as did the rest of the regulars. Whenever they came it was always sad.

One visit, Shusuke asked me what my dream was, and my reply was to win Wimbledon. That night he stayed with me, nothing happened. At that moment I felt tired, not sleepy, and I knew it was the end.

Shusuke's pov.

When I woke up after sleeping next to Ryoma I saw the bed empty, and a note lying there. The handwriting was my Ryoma's in English. There were also tears on the note, but of happiness. The note read:

Dear Shusuke,

I'm writing this since I know it's the end. During my life I've never been happier than I am now. You gave it meaning, also don't give up your dream for mine. Tell the regulars that I died happy so I couldn't ask for more. This seems uncharacteristic of me but I love you more than you know. If its not to much to ask could you take care of Kauripin for me and no pink and green collars. Promise me you will move on, after all just because I'm gone does not mean I am not with you.

Love Ryoma

P.S. I don't want to see you until your at least 80 years or older if not I will never forgive you.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

3 years later

After Ryoma's death I went on to accomplish his, I even used his moves, and can play left handed to. After winning Wimbledon one reporter asked me what I was going to do now. My response was chasing my real dream. Before they asked further, which they would I said "I accomplished the dream that the person I love didn't' have times for."

After that statement they asked if I was going to enter next year which I declined on. To end all questions I said the next interview will be when I accomplish my goal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

20 years later

Once I accomplished my dream a reporter asked "How do you feel about finding the cure for one type of Leukemia?"

"Couldn't be happier, Saa I thought you would ask me why I found the cure?"

"… So why did you find the cure?"

"23 years ago I lost someone dear to me, who died from Leukemia."

"Who did you lose?"

"Echizen Ryoma"

Once that was said I walked away when they were asking questions. I turned back and asked, "Is there any Sushi place near? I'm in the mood for wasabi sushi. Or if there's a store that sales wasabi since I ran out."

The stares I received were that I was crazy. After that I walked away to my wife who was holding my son. My wife's name is Suzu and surprisingly had a thing for wasabi. My son's name is Ryo, who was holding a small tennis ball and Kauripin. The odd thing hated wasabi, also he was a left like Ryoma was. Once we left I reflected on how I got so many great people in my life.

After I found my wife when we were she was still my fiancée, I told her about Ryoma, and how he was my first. Surprisingly she accepted it, and was the one to decide that we would name our first son that.

So I promised myself I wouldn't join Ryoma until I was 80 or older. I knew even if he wasn't next to me I knew he meant it. Even though I still loved Ryoma, I loved my wife just as much.

The end

I know corny ending but I hope you liked it. And tell me if I need to change the rating, which I doubt I will have to. Hope you like it, I just had to add the wasabi part just for the fun of it.


End file.
